The Twilight TwentyFive Round 5
by shc92
Summary: A challenge to write 25 drabbles based on predetermined prompts within a three month period. Drabbles are not related. Characters, rating, pairings noted within each drabble. Canon, AU, and AH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you to Detochkina/Emergency Beta Service!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #15, Photo - I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Nessie, Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"Are you punishing yourself for something?" Edward smiled, crouching in the grass to join his daughter. Sprawled out on a blanket, writing furiously, she looked determined to block out her present surroundings.

"I just feel so… I don't know, bad, sad, sorry, bad…?" She tore off the page and stuffed it in the back of the notebook.

"I just… I don't know… Jake's always been there; I didn't think what this might mean to him." Reneesme pulled herself up to sit next to her father, leaning against his solid form. "I never expected to fall in love with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to Detochkina/Emergency Beta Service!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #8 "Daydream"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>Daydream: <em>n.<em> a pleasant visionary usually wishful creation of the imagination.

* * *

><p>She stared into the distance, raindrop splatters appearing on the waves only to disappear and reappear in a hypnotic rhythm—staccato.<p>

She'd been out long enough to get soaking wet.

She might've been on a warm beach under a summer sky.

She couldn't imagine living anywhere else, away from this beach, this water, this weather, this… pain.

Not right now though.

Her heart was light.

An uncharacteristic smile fought to stay on her face.

The two wolves chased and played and nuzzled.

They were free.

Their hearts unburdened.

She'd lead and he'd follow; sometimes he led.

He had no name.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** Thank you, EBS!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #21 Photo-Lifesaver  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella, Alice, Jacob (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"And slide, two, three…," Alice clapped.

"Stop. Stop!" Bella held up her hand, as she leaned down to check Jake's prone form, grimacing when he winced at her touch.

"It's my knee again." Jake sat up.

"I don't think I'll be contest-ready for tomorrow, guys." He stood gingerly.

"Oh no…" Alice looked at Bella frantically, and then in appraisal. "I really think we can win, if only…"

"No, no. I will not do this alone, Alice."

"I can dance with Bella." Three surprised faces turned to see Edward walking toward to the stage. _Had he been here the entire time?_


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thank you Detochkina/EBS, and radar1230! Violent imagery in this drabble.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #14 Photo-Pictures  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice, Jasper  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"This is so… morbid." Alice scrunched her nose at Jasper's latest addition.

"You promised…"

"I know, I know." Alice held up her hand, walking backwards toward the bed in the small room.

She watched Jasper lining up his treasures, joy radiating from his body. She knew Carlisle and Esme would forgive them and welcome them back home, but she found herself once again second-guessing her decision to let Jasper have a completely "free" vacation, mementos and all. She sighed and glanced out the window.

"You really wanna keep these?" She wrinkled her nose.

She'd obviously been a vegetarian too long.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:** Thank you Detochkina and Emergency Beta Service.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #11 Photo-Worth Fighting For  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Edward (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_She's fine, too, but I want you._

"Maybe I love you more." Edward sighed.

"What does that mean, exactly?" I hated this feeling.

"She's part of my past, and I care what happens to her, and, you, you are my future."

"She's like… perfect." I mumbled against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing. "Perfect …?"

I twisted away, pushing my suitcase off the bed. I could feel the warmth seeping back into my bones. "So we invite Tanya to our wedding?"

"Now who's pushing marriage?" Edward followed me to the bed, pulling me on top of him.

* * *

><p>I don't own Twilight or "You" (Lloyd).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:** To Detochkina and Emergency Beta Service- thank you, thank you!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #18 "Pitch"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett, Rosalie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(3) Pitch: <em>v.<em> to present or advertise especially in a high-pressure way

* * *

><p>"We can do this, Rose. We need to do this." Emmett's pacing picked up as he gathered steam.<p>

He ran his hands through his hair. "The paperwork would be easy with Carlisle's help. The center knows me. They know us."

Emmett put his arms around a still Rosalie. She pulled away, her eye catching the photo on the mantle-little boy John and Emmett, looking as if they were biologically father and son.

"This doesn't mean we're giving up trying…?" She was able to ask the words in a steady voice.

"No, baby, no… I just… can we keep him?"


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina and EBS!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #9 "Friction"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle, Esme  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(2)friction: <em>n.<em> the clashing between two persons or parties of opposed views

* * *

><p>"What happened?" I whispered to Edward–as much as you can whisper in a house full of vampires.<p>

"I'll tell you later, let's just…"

"Kids, we still need to clear this area." Esme was smiling.

I'd never seen her look so… scary.

"Esme, do you think maybe…" Alice approached her slowly.

"No, no, two hundred year old _friends_ just deciding to 'drop by' after who knows how long will not change our plans. Carlisle...?" Esme arched her brow.

"No, I agree, it's fine." Carlisle looked away, running his hands through his hair repeatedly.

I'd never seen him look so disheveled.


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina and Emergency Beta Service!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #13 Photo—Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"So… same time next year?" I rolled my eyes and walked on ahead—away from the water, the sunset, the fading light, the best summer of my life to date.

"Will you… keep in touch during the year?" I tried to sound casual, light.

_Silence._

I started a light jog to create distance, then began babbling because of course I couldn't help myself. "It's OK, I know we're both busy and we have—"

"Hey, wait up." Edward caught up to me, quickly, without even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, I mean… so Jake is… really over? I mean, you guys?"


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: Thank you to Detochkina and EBS; you guys are awesome!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #3 Photo—Laundromat  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper, Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"Folks will think there's some laundry fairy around. I'm even saving them money."

Alice leaned down to kiss him from her seat on top of the dryer. "Oh, Jazz, I'm so proud of you."

Jasper laughed, slowly pulling away from the lingering kiss to empty another basket's contents into the washing machine. "I gotta admit—idea's genius." Feeding the coins in, he started what looked like it would be this morning's last load. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Alice jumped down to put her arms around him. "Luckily, you don't ever have to worry about it again."


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina and EBS!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #1 Photo—Waving from Car  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Jasper, Emmett (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"Dudes! What's taking so long?" Emmett leaned in and honked the car horn—again. "Let's get this road trip started!"

"Coming, we're coming." I locked up behind Jasper.

"Man, I don't know how much fun this is gonna be. Alice is not happy about this last-minute trip idea, and I don't believe we'll really have any fun," Jasper muttered, hands in pockets, walking toward our spring break.

"I've got the movies and the board games. Twenty bucks says we don't even hit one LA bar." I raised my voice. "So Em, ready to begin 'forget Rosalie Take 3, Spring 2011?'"


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: Thank you, thank, Detochkina and EBS!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #16 "Lavish"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(1)lavish: <em>adj.<em> expending or bestowing profusely

* * *

><p>There were various shades of pinks, and purples, and blues.<p>

There were yellows, oranges (light and blood red, thank you), and browns…

_More than one shade of brown… Really?_

I found gold and silver and bronze and… My head was starting to spin.

I did like the deep red and the navy blue…

I had to get out of the room full of exploding rainbows.

I leaned over the stairwell and yelled out, "Alice, I don't know what to do with all this stuff. I can't even think straight. I'm really OK with you choosing the colors for the wedding."


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina and Emergency Beta Service!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #4 Photo—Messy Bed  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"No more." I laughed, pulling away, taking the covers with me. "I feel like I'm dying."

"But now that I know how really ticklish you are..." Edward started stalking across the bed like a panther. Oh, so sleek and beautiful.

"We have to pick up this room. I'm so embarrassed. What are Kate and Garrett going to think?" I covered my face with both hands, peeking through my fingers at him.

He pulled me back down and nuzzled me close. "We can just tell them we were sort of… practicing for the wedding night. Not too much damage." He smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #2 Photo: Broken Wine Glass  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper, Maria (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

_Crash._

He grabbed her hands before she could pick up anything else. "Stop it, Maria. Just… stop." He held eye contact with her for about a minute before releasing her hands. They fell lifelessly to her sides.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sniffled, turning away and wiping her eyes. Her normally lustrous hair hung dull and lifeless around her face.

Jasper started backing away toward the door. He sighed. "I'm sorry, too." His voice was almost a whisper. "I thought you understood about Alice."

Maria shrugged her shoulders, hiccupping. "I guess I couldn't believe you'd really fallen in love again."


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: Thank you, Detochkina and Emergency Beta Services!

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #19 "Tingle"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jane  
>Rating: M<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(1) tingle: <em>v.<em> a **:** to feel a ringing, stinging, prickling, or thrilling sensation

* * *

><p>"Oh…" She rolled over as her mind replayed that feeling.<p>

She wanted more.

She didn't know if she could handle more without giving herself away.

Without giving in to him.

Without letting him think he had some sort of… control over her.

Influence even.

How could she orchestrate things so he'd be certain of his role?

But it was only him.

No one else's fingers could do to her what his could.

For so long she'd only understood pain.

These feelings, this sensation… so new… so… heady.

"Oh… " She stretched out, untangling herself from the sheets, sensation like livewire.


	15. Chapter 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #25 Photo—Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"I'm bringing in a few more chairs. What do you think?"

Alice stepped back and admired my handiwork. "That's perfect, Bella. We're set."

"I really do appreciate all you're doing for Charlie." I positioned the last couple of chairs around the outside table.

"Oh, well, you know me and Charlie. We go way back." Alice winked at me before running up front.

I was really happy for Charlie. I didn't want him to be alone, and now I knew he'd have someone to take care of him, when it was time for me to disappear. Time to get the groom.

* * *

><p>These last few drabbles will be unbeta'd. Procrastination is my middle name.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #7 "Clandestine"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Sue  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>clandestine: <em>adj.<em> marked by, held in, or conducted with secrecy

* * *

><p>"You know, you're a grown man. I think she'd understand. So would all our friends around here, for that matter." Sue had left most of the lights off to make Charlie more comfortable.<p>

He'd told Bella he'd be working late again, and Billy that he had an early fishing trip planned. "I know. I am tired of hiding." Charlie sighed as he closed the door quickly behind him. "I just wonder if folks'll think it's too soon."

"Too soon for who?" Sue wrapped her arms around him, breathing in Charlie's soft, clean scent. "Why are we really sneaking around, Charlie?"

* * *

><p>Unbeta'd. Don't own characters.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #5 Photo—Snowy Tree  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella (AH)  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"I really think he'll be fine." Edward moved some branches aside so they could continue searching.

"You promised you'd help me—" Bella's voice wobbled slightly.

"And I will, I just don't think we should disturb things. You know. After they've been buried. And are you even sure you can find—"

"It's here. Next to this tree." Bella crouched down next to the tree excitedly.

"Wait, let's use my shovel." Edward fished the tool out of his backpack, clearing a space for them to work.

"I won't be able to sleep until Mr. Tibbs is back in the ocean."


	18. Chapter 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #17 "Lick"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"I just want to try one thing."

Edward looked at me a little suspiciously as I sat up. "No, don't move." I pushed Edward back down as he made to sit up, too. He was perfectly positioned in the center of my bed. I moved to straddle his legs.

"Bella—"

"I promise I won't do anything I'm not supposed to." I tried not to roll my eyes. I know that Edward was struggling, too. I could feel his body tense as I started to roll his shirt up. I leaned down, acting quickly.

"Bella, did you just lick me?"


	19. Chapter 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #24 Photo—Man in Woods  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake, Charlie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"Hey, Charlie – I didn't expect to find you out here." Jake had had just enough time to slow down as he made out Charlie's figure in the distance.

"Well, I could say the same about you, especially not… undressed as you are." Charlie eyed him questioningly.

Jake nodded his head, gesturing to walk away from the awkward exchange.

Charlie was still eyeing him warily. "So, no shirt I can sort of understand, even if it is raining?" Again, Charlie left an opening for Jake to explain his state of undress.

Jake fidgeted. "I was… I thought Bella might be home."


	20. Chapter 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #6 "Ambivalence"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella, Jake  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(1) ambivalence: <em>n.<em> simultaneous and contradictory attitudes or feelings (as attraction and repulsion) toward an object, person, or action

* * *

><p>"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves—"<p>

"Stop it, Jake." I pulled the flower out of his hands and tossed it.

"What? I thought this might be a way to help you figure it out." He leaned over to pick up the wilted flower.

"Jake, we've already had this discussion."

"We've had this discussion, but you're the one who keeps coming back to me." He tossed the flower at me.

"It's not like… Jake, you're my friend. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there." I looked away from his too intense gaze.


	21. Chapter 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: Prompt #12 Photo: Sitting in Tree  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Renee  
>Rating: K+<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"She looks terrible, Charlie. Why didn't you tell me." Renee rounded on him outside, moving away. Bella was upstairs.

"I did try to tell you, but you didn't want to hear how bad—"

"Don't pull that on me. You're always trying to make me feel like I haven't done enough. Like I haven't been a good mother. Well I'm the one who's always been there." Renee crossed her arms, breathing hard.

"Well… I do have some stuff to say about her upbringing, but your way of handling things—"

"I knew it! You couldn't wait to bring up Phil."

* * *

><p>Unbeta'd. Procrastination hurts.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #10 "Insipid"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica, Angela  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

* * *

><p>(2)Insipid: <em>adj.<em> lacking in qualities that interest, stimulate, or challenge

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the new girl looks like. I bet she goes for Edward Cullen. Just watch. She'll probably play the 'poor me, I'm the new girl' angle just to get attention. That will only work for so long you know."<p>

"Jess—"

"I don't even know why people are so interested. I mean, I know we don't have a lot happening here, but that doesn't mean we settle for any old sort of entertainment you know."

"Jess—"

"What, Angela? I can't seem to finish a thought here without getting interrupted."

"We're going to be late for class, Jess."


	23. Chapter 23

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #20 "Vanish"  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"It will be as if I never existed."

"Stop." Bella placed her hands over her ears, as if her hands could stop the screaming in her head. "Where did you all go?" She yelled out. The meadow was deserted, barren-looking almost. No one would hear her scream here. She could cry freely.


	24. Chapter 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #22 Photo—Butterfly  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Nessie  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"When I grow up I'm gonna be almost as tall as you, daddy. Mommy said so." Edward leaned down to kiss his daughters hand as they strolled to the meadow for a walk. "Yes you will, princess."

"When I grow up I'm gonna wear pretty clothes like aunt Alice. Auntie Alice said so."

"You certainly can, princess. You can wear as many pretty clothes as you like."

Reneesme giggled. "You're so silly, daddy. When I grow up I'm gonna be strong like mommy. Grandma Esme said so." Edward chuckled.

"And when you grow up, you'll still be your daddy's princess."


	25. Chapter 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: #23 Photo—Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: shc92<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah, Paul  
>Rating: T<p>

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts

"On the count of three—one, two—" Leah pulled her hands away from her face. "Well that didn't work."

Paul grabbed both her hands and held them between their own. "How about we just both do it. We can probably avoid a lot of awkward questions that way." Leah pulled her hands away, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I don't want them to worry and I know I can't help it. I don't want to worry, but until one of us imprints, there just are no guarantees."

"We won't. I promise." Paul vowed, his expression determined, as always.


End file.
